


Hopelessly in love

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now I have realize. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly in love

Before I met you,  
I felt that I couldn't love anyone,  
That nobody would be able to fill the void in my heart,  
But that all changed when I met you...  
Then I came to realize you were always on my mind.  
You're funny and sweet,  
You make me laugh and smile,  
You take away all my anger and sadness,  
You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,  
More beautiful than any flower that I have ever seen,  
You made me weak when I talked to you,  
Then I started to write poems about you,  
Now, I have come to realize that I am Hopelessly in love with you


End file.
